


Greedier

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegoshi's birthday happened so here, have two drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedier

When Koyama asks Tegoshi what he wants the most right now, Massu expects it to be something either huge, like a solo career out of nowhere, or a pet camel, or something like “my fans' beautiful faces” (which most likely would sound pretty questionable too). So when he answers with a simple “love” accompanied by a way too serious expression he's at first a little surprised, but then mentally sighs and rolls his eyes because even though Tegoshi laughs with Koyama just a second later, pretending to be embarrassed, there's no way he didn't say that only to provoke Massu.

“You don't feel loved?” Massu mumbles his question as Tegoshi softly falls onto their bed, gets pulled down with him by the hand in the back of his neck; there's a leg rubbing along his own when he captures Tegoshi's lips for a short kiss.  
“Maybe I just wanted some reassurance,” and there's nothing that can hide the mischievousness in Tegoshi's eyes as he pushes at his own shirt until Massu pulls it off him.  
“Oh, shut up.” Without much of an effort Massu holds his hands down, forces him to look up. “I'll show you love.”


End file.
